


Can we confer, Sir?

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sick! Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh look, my favorite part, where I get to write dual summaries.</p><p>Alexander Hamilton is a college student, doing his best to try and make it through undergrad so that he can go on to law school. He's full of life, full of fight, and doesn't care who he has to annoy along the way.</p><p>OR</p><p>Aaron Burr is struggling with being the youngest in his grad school cohort. He's also struggling with pneumonia but that's another problem entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All Burr wanted to do right then was sleep.

Actually, that was partially incorrect, what he really wanted to do was work on the research for the project they had due right before finals. Three things shifted sleep as more important than that. First, it was Thanksgiving break, second, he actually had the house to himself for that reason, and third, it was after 10 PM.

The fourth reason, one he had no interest in admitting, was that he was sick.

Aaron was nothing if not a sensible man, usually, he would have no issue admitting that he was feeling a bit under the weather. Grad school was hard, sure, but it was a break and he'd be well enough by the time things kicked back into action. He worked hard enough when feeling well that this wasn't likely to put him that far behind. No, the reason that Aaron had no interest in admitting that he was sick had everything to do with the knocking sound currently echoing through the house.

Burr wasn't sure who it was, but he had his suspicions. Suspicions that lined up with the phone still buzzing from five feet away from him. He'd been ignoring the texts all day, more so the phone calls. How Alexander had gotten his number, he still wasn't sure. At first he'd been flattered by the young man's occasional questions, Alex did have a way of complimenting his intelligence, how far he'd come, and from what circumstances, that other students, especially those in his cohort, didn't. Except the compliments only lasted so long, and the other student had become a pain in his side ever since.

Which was why he was debating whether or not to answer the door, even if just to slam it back in Alex's face. At first he had hoped that Alex would see sense and leave, but considering whoever it was had been outside of his house for the past ten minutes, it didn't seem likely.

A coughing fit rattled his frame and Burr groaned, if he was ever going to get to sleep, he'd have to deal with whoever was at his door. Gathering his blanket around his shoulder, Burr labored to get out of bed, using walls and furniture to steady himself as he went towards the door. Even with the bell still ringing, he took a moment to collect himself. After all, he'd need a plan of action if it was Hamilton, which seemed all the more likely with every passing minute.

One hand clutching the blanket around his neck, the other on the door knob, he had barely opened the door a crack when Hamilton's foot came through, followed by that ridiculous, loud mouth voice of his, "Aaron Burr! I know it's late but I was really hoping that we could-"

Another coughing fit cut Alex off, and if his foot hadn't been in the door, Burr would have slammed the door there. Instead he stood helpless as Alexander pushed his door open all the way. It forced Burr to stumble to the side, leaning against the side table they kept near the door, glaring as he buried his face in his arm to not spew germs at the other man. No matter how much he might deserve it.

Once inside, Hamilton watched him with concern for a moment, before heading towards the kitchen, "Here, I'll make tea and we can talk."

Burr stared at him openly, trying to figure out when Alexander had been in the house before to know where everything was, much less feel so comfortable that he had no problem intruding in Aaron's life, "Can you not see that I'm otherwise," another coughing fit, "engaged?"

The shrug that Hamilton sent his way infuriated Burr, unfortunately being angry took too much out of his system and he sat down at the kitchen table, unable to do much more than glare at the other man, pleading "Even you must see that this isn't the time. Whatever you're working on can wait."

Alexander seemed simultaneously confused and offended by that suggestion, "I'm not making you tea because I want to talk about my accelerated course of study. I'm making you tea because you look like shit."

"You should go," Burr murmured into his arm, still glaring weakly in hopes that it will make the nuisance in his kitchen leave, "We both know this isn't why you came over."

"Of course it isn't, "Alexander said brightly, turning to look at Burr after having put tea bags into two different cups, "Got any lemons? Lemons are good for sick people."

No there weren't any lemons, there was barely even cold syrup in the house, as Burr had figured out earlier. Unfortunately by the time he'd realized how woefully unprepared he was for being sick, his housemates were gone and he was too sick to even consider leaving the house.

His silence must have been taken as denial, because Alexander shrugged, digging into his pocket for his phone, "I think Herc is spending the break on campus, his not being from America and all. He won't mind running by the store, what else do you need?"

When Burr refused to answer, Alex shrugged again, "Alright. I'll just tell him to grab whatever he thinks might help."

"Why are you doing this?" Hamilton hadn't known he was sick, but that didn't stop Aaron from entertaining the idea that this may all be a complicated plot. That Alexander was only being so helpful because he wanted to have something on Aaron that he could use later. The idea of being at the underclassman's beck and call, all because of a small act of kindness was terrifying. And yet... he was so hungry for any scrap of care, he couldn't even force himself to push the issue of Alex leaving. Especially not now, with the smaller man placing a cup of warm tea in his hands with a gentleness he's never considered Alexander capable of.

For his part, Alex touches Burr's forehand with the back of his hand, a motion that he'd most likely learned from his mother before she passed, "You're running a fever. And I'm doing this because we're friends and this is what friends do, right?"

It was a question. An honest to god question and it makes Aaron's head hurt and his chest clench. It reminded him of how much he and Alex had in common, all the reasons why the barely-younger boy had sought him out in the first place. Alexander had friends now, real friends, people like John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan who no doubt catered to Hamilton's every whim when he was sick earlier this year. At the time, Burr had just been glad to have the other man out of his hair, not over at the dorms making the boy tea.

But much as Burr was friendless now, Alexander had been friendless before, they'd both been products on the system, learning to take care of themselves.

Except Burr had never bothered to make friends, had no use of them as an underclassman. All he had was a drive to make his parents proud, to continue their legacy. It had been completely by chance that he'd known Jefferson and Madison well enough to secure a spot in the house they were renting together, it had been completely by chance that he'd been in the Union when Hamilton had come through with Professor Washington. The man had stopped to introduce them, telling Alexander of Burr's circumstances. It had been humiliating at the time, to be reminded that no matter what he'd always be known as the kid whose parents had died and had made it through college anyway.

Now there was a new parentless genius, one who had no problem stepping on toes, no problem going all out, and while Burr had originally suspected that he'd follow a similar path- he'd managed to do the one thing Burr hadn't.

Make friends. Friends who apparently had no issue teaching Hamilton how to be a friend as well.

If Alex thought his silence odd, if he noticed the grief-stricken appearance on Aaron's face, he said nothing of it, sipping at his drink in-between tapping incessantly on his phone, most likely responding back and forth with Mulligan.

Aaron's suspicion was proven right when Alex spoke, "Herc said he'll be here in less than five. I'll go outside and meet him, if you'd like? I know you probably don't want him to see you like this."

It was ridiculously considerate, and Burr nodded, burying his face in his arms, lying to himself that he didn't enjoy it when Alex responded by rubbing a hand over his hair, an act of makeshift comfort. He doesn't raise his head when Hamilton stops touching him, or when he hears the door open and close. There is whistling when the door opens a second time, and Aaron finally raises his head to look at the other man.

"So!" Hamilton raises up the bags that Mulligan had apparently given him, "We have tissues, lemons, some more tea, cough meds, crackers and because Herc is literally the best, a couple of dvds. He offered to pick us up dinner, but I told him I didn't know if you'd accept all that."

The fact that Hercules Mulligan was willing to do anything at all for Burr struck him as odd, and in his fevered state he couldn't help but snort at the mental image of Mulligan as the bewildered but trying to be understanding father figure in Hamilton's life. That being said, Alex was right, he already felt uncomfortable with all that was being done, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to tolerate the shame of another student seeing him like this, much less trying to eat dinner.

"Alright, so I got Herc to bring a thermos? I didn't see one in your cabinets. That way we can get you some tea in it and you don't have to worry about spilling it on the couch." Whether Hamilton was telling him, or just talking to hear himself talk, Burr was unsure, because the man wasn't bothering to wait for any kind of response, moving around as he set about making more tea, "and we'll get you in the living room all snuggled up with your penguin blanket."

Burr flushed, having forgotten the graphics on the blanket, but Alexander didn't seem to be trying to embarrass him, "and you probably have a small trashcan around here somewhere. I'll find that and we'll put it at your feet. That way you don't have to pile up tissues."

The image of Hamilton wrapped up on a couch, Laurens and Mulligan drifting around the room as they tried to make him feel better, wouldn't get out of Aaron's head, even as Hamilton helped him get out of his chair and led him to the living room. Aaron had always been suspicious that Laurens and Alex's relationship had been a bit more than friendly, and the idea of Laurens kissing Hamilton's forehead or holding his hand while they watched tv haunted him. Or perhaps it was the idea that Alex might do the same to him that had his stomach in knots. How desperate was he that the smallest shred of compassion had him desiring such inappropriate things. How pathetic was he to mistake kindness for more.

Once Burr was curled on the couch, blanket tucked all around him, Hamilton gave him a smile that almost made him feel guilty where his thoughts were, "I'll go get your tea and crackers, okay? And then I'll put on the movie."

Aaron nods, watching him come and go, Alexander doing his best to try and think of everything that he could do to help the other man feel better before finally settling down on the couch next to him, remote in hand.

"We didn't know what kind of movies you watched. So we're going to watch Kung-Fu Panda." If Burr had been feeling better, he would have given the man a look, but as is, he was so grateful for the company, and Alexander's apparent lack of fear in regards to catching whatever it was that Burr had come down with.

Alex nibbled on his bottom lip as the screen lit up, and Aaron couldn't help but stare, his mind so far elsewhere that he almost missed Alex's comment, "I guess I'll leave afterwards. It's already pretty late and I should let you get to sleep. I'll walk back to campus, I guess."

While Monticello, the ridiculous name that Jefferson insisted that they all call the house, was close to campus, Burr frowned, "Don't you live in the Schuyler dorms?"

When Alex nodded, Burr's suspicion was confirmed, and he shook his own head, trying to ignore the way it caused his thoughts to swirl, "That's all the way across campus."

"I already bothered Herc once tonight. He's probably asleep by now." Alex shrugged, "Don't worry about me. I might just go to the library. Still got the paper I wanted to work on in my bag. I'll be fine."

Aaron is going to regret this, he knows, but later on he'll blame it on the sickness if push comes to shove, "Why don't you stay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Alex sounds so unsure that Burr passes on the chance to comment that the man has never cared about coming off as a bother before.

Instead, Burr turns his head to cough before commenting, "We're friends and this is what friends do, right?"

Alexander's smile at that moment was worth every headache he's caused Burr during the semester.


	2. Chapter 2

When Burr awoke, the first thing he noticed was the glass of ice water and pills on his bedside table.

The ice was half melted, but Burr ignored the slickness of the cup as he gratefully swallowed the medicine, mind still trying to figure out how exactly it had gotten there. The answer, and the memories, came to him as he noticed the message on sticky note that the pills had been sitting on.

It was short, a miracle considering who had written it, a simple 'Getting orange juice -A.Ham.'

Part of Burr couldn't help but gape at the audacity that was Alexander Hamilton. Not only had the man barged into his house last night at half past ten, stopped on a dime and switched courses from interrogating Burr about whatever it was he was working on to instead take care of him as if he was a child, and tucked Burr into bed at some point... Now the man had left with every intention of coming back and continuing to take care of him.

As if Burr were somehow the only thing on Hamilton's list of things to get done over break. Rolling out of bed, trying to ignore the way his muscles ached and protested, Aaron went to look for his phone. It'd been at the foot of his bed last night, but at some point he must have kicked it considering it was nowhere to be found.

"Hey you, whatcha looking for?" Alex's voice distracted him from his search, and Aaron flopped backwards back on his bed.

Of course Hamilton would have no issue letting himself in the second time, "I was looking for my phone. I was going to text you to stay home."

If the statement offended Hamilton, he didn't show it, instead walking over to the bedside table and tapped the phone where it was sitting on the charger, "I saw it last night after I helped you get in bed, didn't want it to die on you so I plugged it up."

Aaron still wasn't sure what to do with this Hamilton, this Alexander who was kind and consider, who went out of his way to help. It clashed with the man who had knocked at his door late at night, determined to get an answer in person if Burr wasn't going to answer his phone, the one who often waited for him outside of class so that Burr would be forced to talk to him. With the Alex who barely bothered with small talk before demanding that Burr take a position on this or that issue that was facing the campus.

It made him wonder where each act came from, if it was Laurens or Mulligan who had plugged Hamilton's phone up for him, which one tucked him into bed on nights that he wasn't feeling well. Aaron wracked his brain for other friends, other people who Hamilton spent time with, and came up with a vague recollection of a french major, and no one else.

Hamilton was still so close to friendless that he'd mistaken the fact that Burr was too polite to tell him to fuck off as them being friends.

Hamilton who didn't care that Burr ignored his phone calls, ignored his texts, sometimes pretended not to hear him when he called for him across campus. Hamilton who had never asked for more than his opinion and his time, but was still willing to go all out when he noticed that Burr was unwell. Hamilton who looked so... pretty, standing next to his bed, long hair pulled into a messy bun, still wearing yesterday's clothes.

Burr shook his head at the last thought, turning his eyes up to the ceiling instead, "Did you get any work done on your paper?"

Because now that the proposition had been made, Aaron couldn't get the idea of him and Hamilton actually being friends out of his head. Here was a man from a similar background, someone who he might be able to spend time with during Holidays when others with their families. A man with similar intellect, who had no problem challenging him on his viewpoints and not being insulted when they disagreed. A man who apparently didn't have the slightest issue with how anti-social Burr was. Was it really wrong to encourage him, to allow the friendship that Alexander had imagined in his head become more of a reality?

"After you passed out I was able to get a few pages written hit a wall when-" Alex chewed on his bottom lip before shrugging, "Not the point. Do you want me to go get you a cup of orange juice? I got some muffins too."

Alex who wore second hand clothing, whose backpack was all but falling apart, had either caught a bus or walked to the campus store in order buy him breakfast, "How much do I owe you?"

"You're not allowed to answer a question with a question. You can wait here while I get the stuff. Do you want me to close the door so you can change?" At Burr's look, Hamilton shut the door and disappeared.

Aaron could have ranted, again, about the audacity that was Alexander Hamilton, but instead he shook his head and looked down at himself. Hamilton was probably right, he'd been wearing the same set of sleep wear for the past two days. It was the longest he'd been without showering in a while, but there was no way that he going to be naked while Alex still inhabited the house. There were some embarassments that he wasn't willing to tempt.

Standing up, he reached out to hold onto his bedside table for support. He did feel the smallest bit better, but everything was still wobbly if he tried to move too fast. Making his way towards his dresser, Aaron kept an eye on the door. Logicially he knew that the fact that Alex had shut the door meant the man would have enough common sense to knock before barging in, but that didn't stop the anxiety over the risk of being seen naked.

Especially like this, when he'd been sweaty and gross for days. As quickly as he could, considering he felt like he could fall down at any moment, he changed out of the sweatpants and t-shirt he was wearing, replacing them instead with a pair of gym shorts and a white tank top. At least this way he could wrap up in a blanket when he was cold, and shed it when he got too hot.

Aaron had just sat back down on the bed when a knock on the door got his attention, "Are you decent?" Hamilton called out.

"Yes, Thank you."

Hamilton was all smiles when he opened the door, carrying the thermos from last night and a bag that Aaron could only guess was filled with muffins. Alex handed him the thermos with a comment about having washed it first, and then sat down at the bottom of the bed, placing the bag in between them. He pulled out the first muffin, a blueberry one that he held out to Burr and then stuck in his lap when it was turned down, and then a second chocolate one that Aaron took with a quiet thank you.

They ate in relative silence, the only sound that interuppted it the occasional coughing spell on Burr's end until Alex apparently couldn't handle the quiet anymore, "So I take it T Jeff and Mads went home for the holidays? I haven't seen either of them around."

"... T Jeff? Mads?" Burr knew exactly who Alexander was talking about, it was just that he'd never heard anyone give Thomas a nickname and live to tell the tale, "Are you more familiar than I realized?"

Alex shrugged, "Hardly. T Jeffs is one of my classes though. Professor has a rule that we aren't allowed to directly respond to one another anymore. He and Mads are like... butt buddies right? I always see them together."

Aaron really didn't know what to say to any of that, his mouth hanging open in a slightly unattractive gape as he tried to come up with a response.

He'd almost come up with one too, when something seemed to occur to Alex, "Oh! Please don't think I meant that in like.. an insulting gay people way? Though if they are gay more power to them. Herc's been getting on me about some of my ambigious language. I usually argue that as a flaming bisexual man, I have every right to say what I want but Herc says it isn't polite."

At least that answered the question Burr hadn't been willing to ask. Alex's and John's relationship was very likely more than a simple friendship if Alex was bi. Burr burried his face in his arm as a coughing fit came over him, glad for the excuse to hide his face. He didn't trust his ability to hide his disappointment right now, even if it was a ridiculous thing to be upset about.

"Oh." Burr didn't look up at Alex's voice, more an exhalation than a word, "you didn't know? You didn't know. I'm sorry, I should have told you before staying over. I'm sorry, I understand if you want me to leave."

The pure panic in Alex's voice is the only thing that convinces Burr that he needs to intervene before Alex runs out the door thinking that he has a problem with the other man being bi, "Stay."

"No, no. It's cool. It's cool." Alexander had always talked a lot, but now he was talking faster and faster with each word, " Don't worry about it. Shit. It's cool. I can understand that it must be awkward. Sometimes I just forget not everyone knows. I know most guys aren't like... cool with sleeping near folks like me. Shit. Sorry."

It was the most bewildering train of thought, and Burr reached out to stop him, but once his hand was on Alex's arm neither of them moved. Alex stayed there, half standing, mid motion of trying to leave, waiting for Burr to say something, but Aaron hadn't thought that far ahead, he had no idea what he was supposed to do right now.

"Er, Aaron?" At the least the panic was gone, Burr thought, eyes still glued on the place where his hand was touching Alex, almost as if was confused as to how it belonged to him.

"Aaron." Alex cleared his throat, and when Burr still didn't say anything, lowered himself back onto the bed, "It's okay. I'm staying. I just... freaked out."

In for a penny, in for a pound, the only thing that would come out of his mouth was, "I'm gay."

At least he hadn't said something ridiculous like 'gay for you' or mentioned that it might have been Hamilton who cemented his thoughts on that matter. It was one of the reasons why Burr had always stayed so buttoned up, he wasn't a fool, he'd seen the way other kids had talked about men with their preferences. It had never seemed worth the possible accusation to act on any of his attractions.

"Really?" Hamilton sounded so shocked, especially for someone who had just outed himself, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Was Alex that used to people pretending to be gay for him that this was a question he needed to ask? "As if I'd lie to try and make you feel better."

It was intended as an insult, something to make Aaron feel a little bit more on solid ground, but Hamilton only smiled in response.

They sat in silence for the second time that morning, until Hamilton coughed quietly, "Er... Just so you know. You've still got my arm."

Burr yanked his hand away, unsure of what to say again, unhappy to be put on the spot for the third time that day. Thankfully Alex let it go, saying nothing when he dramatically flopped the rest of his body down, staring up at the ceiling once more. Instead the other man stood up, and picked up his thermos, shaking it to see how much was left.

"It's about time you took meds again, I'll get you some cold orange juice? Or would you prefer some sprite? I grabbed some of that while I was out."

Aaron considered not responding, embarrassment still loud in his head, but Alex seemed to be waiting for him to make a choice, "Sprite please."

Burr had almost managed to finish collecting himself when Alex returned, flushing as the other man insisted on helping him sit up before handing him the drink and medicine, even waiting patiently for him to finish swallowing before taking the drink and placing it on the side table. Careful, patient, compassionate Alexander Hamilton seemed intent to outdo himself at every turn.

Burr searched for something to talk about, something that wouldn't reveal anything he didn't want, "What sort of wall did you hit on your paper? I know you said that your paper wasn't the point this morning, but it is why you came over after all."

Alex seemed to consider him for a moment, "That was before I knew you were sick. Do you want to stay in here or do you want to go to the living room?"

"Living room," it was safer than having any more awkward moments here on his own bed, "And my being sick doesn't mean that I can't be bothered to answer your questions. I'm sick, not senile."

Another long look as Alexander stood and extended his hand to help Aaron stand. He thought about rebuking it, pushing himself up instead, but it was nice to have someone to lean on, it wasn't a feeling that he could honestly say that he'd experienced often. Alexander didn't say anything as he helped lead him from the bedroom to the living room, helping him settle before sitting down on the other side.

"I'm not saying that you're senile. I just don't want to bug you."

Aaron snorted, a move he regretted when it became a coughing fit, "Since when have you ever cared about being a nuisance."

Alex crossed his arms, looking petulant, "Tell me how you really feel about me, why don't you."

"Only if you tell me what your issue with the paper was." Aaron chirped, pleased to have the upperhand for once.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I briefly considered doing this chapter starting off with T Jeffs taking pictures of him and Hami sleeping together on the couch for blackmail purposes. 
> 
> (and by briefly- I mean wrote a couple hundred words of it.)
> 
> but decided I really don't want to write about Macaroni man that much.


	3. Chapter 3

The wall Alex had reached was the page limit.

Burr had laughed when Alexander had explained, pleased to note the flush on the other man's cheeks. The other man had gotten over his embarrassment pretty easily when Burr offered to help him edit what he already had. Apparently Alex had only looked at the assignment a few times, the last time had been fifteen pages into the writing process to check how many sources he needed- only to find out that there was a ten page limit. Aaron couldn't help but wonder if Alex was the reason that the page limit existed at all, he'd had that professor two years prior and certainly didn't remember them being a stickler back then.

It took them two hours but Aaron had finally gotten the paper down to nine pages. Watching six pages go down the drain was apparently where Alex's tolerance ended, because suddenly every suggestion that Burr made was being shut down. Which would have been fine, except Alex was nowhere close to being done with the paper and it was unlikely that whatever else it was that he had to say would take less than a single page.

Burr rubbed at his temples before tapping the paragraph again, "Why take three sentences to say this when you could do it in one?"

"It's called elaboration! I'm making a point, " Alexander defended, red pen hovering over the page but still refusing to mark any of it out.

"A point you made three paragraphs up. It only needs to stay if it adds something to the paper. You want your paper to be good for the strength of your arguments- not for your ability to repeat your argument in five or six different ways."

Just then, Alexander jumped out of his seat, and Burr would have asked what was so urgent if he hadn't seen the scramble as Alexander dug his phone out of his back pocket. The familiar clicking resumed and Aaron couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he realized that Hamilton was looking between his phone and Burr repeatedly.

"Talking about me, are we?" Not that he thought Hamilton would admit it if he was.

Alexander shot off another text before responding, "Herc is out and about. Said he stopped by my room to bring lunch and wanted to know where I was."

Which had nothing to do with Burr, except... Burr groaned, "Please tell me you did not just tell Hercules Mulligan of all people that you were at my house for the second day in a row."

The other man scuffed the toe of his shoe against the hardwood floor, looking anywhere but at Aaron. While it was entirely possible the man felt that guilty about telling Hercules where he was at the moment, Alex's reaction only made him more suspicious, "Alex..."

Alexander chewed on his bottom lip, and while Burr loved how it looked swollen, he also wanted a straight answer, "It's fine. He's just.. bringing lunch." A pause and then, "and my spare set of clothes from his house."

Burr stared up at the ceiling, exhaling slowly out of his nose to try and avoid a coughing fit, "Hercules Mulligan knows you spent the night at my house."

"It's Herc! He's my friend. Besides, I spend plenty of time over at his and Laurens' place."

Burr's tempted to comment that considering his relationship with Laurens that isn't surprising, much less comparable, but instead counts backwards from ten in his head, "When should we expect the doorbell to ring?"

"Uh.. Fifteen? Twenty minutes tops. Are you mad at me?"

Never before had Alexander come off more like a kicked puppy, and Burr was forced to shake his head, "It's fine. I just... don't like to risk rumors. Come on, you need to cut at least another page and a half if you ever want to finish this paper. You like talking so much, defend the need for each line- without repeating yourself. If you repeat yourself, you have to cut one of the lines."

It was in the middle of this practice that the door knocked, and Burr watched as Hamilton got up and opened the door, expecting him to step outside as he had last night. Instead Alex stepped backwards, a pleasantly surprised look on his face as Herc and a familiar face walked into the room.

"Hercules, Lafayette. How nice of you to stop by." He was lying through his teeth, but it was unlikely that they'd realize it. Well, Hercules might, he and Mulligan seemed to share similar feelings for one another. The two had shared more than one class over the years, but they'd never been able to mesh.

"When I heard that Alex was at Monticello, I knew I must visit," Marquis said cheerfully, embracing Alex, picking up the slighter man's form and spinning him as he dropped a kiss on each cheek before approaching Burr. Thankfully the always expressive man settled for two air kisses, though Burr had no doubt the restraint was only due to his sickness. "How is Thomas? James?"

"They went to Virginia for break, but they were well before they left." He said placatingly.

"Much unlike yourself, but I hear our Alexander has been taking care of you, yes?" Lafayette seemed so pleased that Aaron couldn't help but groan.

Burr shot Alexander a look at that, unsure that the red on Alex's cheeks made up for the fact that one of Jefferson's friends apparently knew that Alex had been over. The last thing Aaron needed was word getting back to Thomas, though he wasn't sure whether the man would use it as mocking material or demand that they sanitize the entire room.

Hercules was the one who broke the silence, lifting up the bags in his hands, "So, as much as I love standing around here- I brought Chinese and some stuff for Alex. Marquis and I have some errands to finish running, so if you need something, I'm just a text away." The last bit was directed at Alex who reassured him that he'd be in touch later.

There was another hug from Lafayette before Hercules handed over the bags and the pair went out the door, leaving Alexander standing awkwardly. He moved to place the food on the coffee table, busying himself momentarily with the task of retrieving bowls and silverware from the kitchen before speaking again, "I'm sorry. If it helps I don't think either of them think we were up to anything we weren't. And they're my friends, they wouldn't gossip about me."

Sweet summer child, "Gossip about you? no. That implies a certain level of malice is involved. However the next that Lafayette runs into Thomas, you can bet that he's going to gush about how happy he is to see that I finally feel comfortable enough to have friends around..."

"Marquis would-" even Hamilton couldn't finish the sentence, instead puffing out his cheeks and shrugging awkwardly.

Aaron sighed, patting the couch with hopes that Alexander would finally sit back down, "How in the world did you meet him anyway? I remember you prattling on a few times about a french major, but I didn't think it was my housemates's third."

Alex shrugged the question off, "Does Tjeff really call this place Monticello?"

"Weren't you the one who was complaining, just today, that you can't answer a question with a question? and yes. He insists everyone does, and your Lafayette delights in it."

"My Lafayette?" Alex wrinkled his nose, "Stop that. And him, Laurens and Herc go way back apparently. Why don't you eat your soup? That might help your stomach."

The bowl in his hand was warm, but no matter how delicious it was, Aaron couldn't get the knowledge that it was a gift from Mulligan out of his head. Kindness from Alexander had been hard enough to accept, because at least if it had been for dubious reasons, it was still directed towards him. Much like the clothes that Alexander wore, the soup was second hand.

Burr set the bowl down, doing his best to smile, "I'm not feeling that hungry, actually. I might go lay down. Thank you for everything, Alexander."

"Did I do something?" If before he seemed like a kicked puppy, that was all gone, Alexander hadn't sounded more offended even when he was being directly insulted.

When Burr coughed, Hamilton almost backed down, a flash of concern on his face, but he seemed insistent and finally Aaron said, "Can't I just be feeling unwell considering I'm sick?"

Alex shook his head, "You've been upset since they left. Is there some history I don't know about? If so, I'm sorry. Next time I won't tell Herc where I am."

Next time. Without his consent, Aaron's heart fluttered.

"Look, if you really want to lay down, I'll help you back to your room. If not, " Alex paused to think, brightening after a moment, "You owe me."

"I owe you?" Burr's voice wouldn't have been more incredulous if he tried.

That of course, had no effect on Alex, "You owe me. You said if I told you what was wrong with my paper- you'd tell me how you really felt about me."

Aaron considered protesting that he'd been joking, but the chances of Alex letting the topic go were slim to none. Still, he had to play this carefully, after all he didn't want Alexander to draw any conclusions, no matter how right they might be.

Apparently it was taking him too long to come up with something to say, because Alexander spoke again, "Look. We'll go back and forth. Like this- sometimes, I'm actually impressed with how much you can say with how few words- and also how little you can say with many."

It was a backhanded compliment if he'd ever heard one, but if Alex was trying to lighten the mood, he'd succeeded, "Your raw intelligence is astonding, your potential should you choose to actually use it- even more so."

Alex regarded him for a moment before nodding, "Your ability to withstand, and your dedication to- solitary pursuits is quite impressive."

"When it is not boardering on suicidality- your passion is admirable."

Burr watched as Alex drummed his fingers on the top of the couch, "Your ability to stay your path, no matter what the urging, has done you well."

He couldn't help it, Burr chuckled, hiding his face in the couch as he coughed, "The amount of trouble your tongue has gotten you in and out of is legendary."

"I mean, if we're going there, " Alexander said cheerfully, and Burr's eyes widened when he realized the possible double meaning in his own words, "Your dancing is rather nice, your assets even more so."

"You've never seen me dance, " Burr answered quickly.

"Really? Because I think I'm watching you dance around the subject right now."

Yep. Alexander was definitely too pleased with himself for that one. "I don't know what subject you're talking about."

"Really," the word was drawn out, "because I could go on all day. Perhaps- as much as I love looking up to you, I'd really love to be looking up at you."

Alexander's tone left no question as to what that meant, and Burr shrank backwards into his couch, suddenly suspicious once more. He was still trying to mesh the word 'friend' with his mental definition of Hamilton, trying to cope with the knowledge that Alex was bisexual and only possibly in a relationship with John Laurens. He didn't need Alexander hitting on him as a joke right now. 

When Aaron didn't respond, Alex blanched, "Sorry, did I misread the situation? I just thought..."

Burr's voice was low when he finally spoke, much more in control than he felt, "Thought what?"

"I thought... maybe... that's why you told me you were gay?" If Burr's voice was low, Alexander's had gone up an octave, " Shit. I misread the situation. I'm really bad at this queer thing. I'm sorry. "

No, what was upsetting was how much Alex hadn't misread things, but Aaron wouldn't say that, "Do you make it a habit to jump in bed with men you barely know?"

Much less sick men. What had Alex expected, Burr to take it as an offer? Burr hadn't showered in days, he was gross and sick, there was nothing about him that was sexual at the moment. 

Alex looked almost as upset as Aaron felt at that moment, "Would you believe me if I said no? or is that what you were insinuating earlier." When Burr didn't deny it quick enough he followed up with, "Just curious, is it just Lafayette you think I'm sleeping with or is it the rest too?"

Burr shrugged uncomfortably, wrapping his arms around himself, "I don't think you're sleeping with Marquis. Laurens, perhaps. Mulligan is too much of a father figure.... Is there anyone else I should list? I don't think you're sleeping with Jefferson or Madison. Mostly because the former is never quiet about his exploits and the latter is too faithful to Thomas to consider fucking someone he doesn't get along with."

Alex's annoyance wavered slightly, "Laurens and I had a thing. We work better as friends. and thank you for at least respecting me enough to not think that I'd sleep with Thomas Jefferson of all people... You're still infuriating, you know that right? Flirting isn't jumping into bed and I wouldn't say that we barely know one another."

"Alex, what do you know about me?"

The face that Alex made was almost adorable, a mix of defiance and shock of having been put on the spot, " I know your parents died. I know you're the youngest in your cohort and that you never meet up with anyone on campus, or have anyone here apparently. You're a hard worker, but you refuse to participate in activist work on campus- with the occasional exception of the women's center. Which confuses T Jeffs. You're witty and intelligent and you keep your cards close to your chest. You live in Monticello with Thomas Jefferson of all people, who delights in being the world's largest asshole. I can't imagine you knew what you were getting into there. I know you keep a tight schedule and love using red pens a bit too much." 

Burr watched as Alexander held out a finger, presumably to make him wait until Alex finished speaking, "I know you drink Chai tea and like chocolate muffins and don't like children's cartoons. And sure, I don't know much else, but I'd like to."

Aaron tried to come up with an appropriate response, only to be cut off when Alex spoke again, "My interest in getting to know what you look like from another angle doesn't change my interest in being your friend."

It might have been a powerful moment,  but the coughing fit that hit Burr before he could respond didn't seem interested in ending. It went on long enough that Alex disappeared into the kitchen to get him a glass of water, pushing it gently into his hands before settling beside him, rubbing Burr's back in an attempt to calm the fit. By the time it was over there were tears in the man's eyes, and he was pretty sure his throat was stripped raw.

Noticing that the worst of it was over, the hand that had been rubbing his back wrapped itself around his shoulder, guiding him to stand and Aaron allowed himself to be led to the bedroom quietly. For the second time in just as many days, Alex made sure he was tucked in before disappearing. He came back twice, the first time with a water glass, the second with some cough medicine. Aaron tried to watch the door, to see if Alex was going to come back in a third time, but if the man came back, Burr was fast asleep when he did.


	4. Chapter 4

The world was dark, he was hot and tired and he hurt. When he coughed, his hand came away wet.

His throat was on fire.

There was a glass to his lips, he drank.  
-  
It was hot, too hot, he felt like he was being smothered. Aaron tossed and turned, trying to make his way out of his shirt. There was a hand stilling him, helping him. Pulling the heavier of his blankets down, pulling up a sheet so that he was still covered.

Aaron settled.  
-  
Something wanted him to sit up, fingers on his chin and when he opened his mouth he was forced to swallow something thick and cool. He'd tried to spit it up at first, but a finger pressed against his lips made him gulp it down.

It soothed the worst of the burn.  
-

His face was cool, the rest of him still hot, sticky, miserable.

Aaron fought from beneath the sheet, rolling onto his stomach in search of fresh air.

-  
He wasn't sure if he was coughing or screaming.

There was a washcloth on his face, someone trying to cool him down.  
-

When Aaron woke up, truly woke up, not barely there through a fog, it was early morning and the first thing he did was gratefully take the glass of water from the bedside table and drink as much as he could. Half way pushed into a sitting position he tried to take inventory, somewhere in the middle of the night he'd kicked all the blankets away and he was bare chested. His muscles still ached, but at least now he was pretty sure it was from over-exertion, the fever seeming to have broken. There was more than one damp washcloth on the bed next to him, but perhaps the most interesting thing in the room was not on the bed, but beside it.

A sleeping Alexander Hamilton, half curled up with the penguin blanket that Burr had been using days prior. His hair was wild, covering most of his face, having escaped its holder long ago. He'd apparently taken his backpack to use as a pillow, and Aaron could only imagine how uncomfortable it was. At some point Hamilton had apparently changed clothes, no longer in jeans and a long sleeve shirt but an outfit similar to the one Aaron had put on earlier. He looked so peaceful, what little bit of his face that Aaron could see was slack, and Burr was almost surprised to realize that Hamilton wasn't the kind to talk in his sleep.

Aaron had almost decided to curl back up and try to get a little more sleep when a muted buzzing noise from the floor caught his attention, followed closely by a groan as Alexander stretched himself into a sitting position before digging for his phone. It was only after Alex had been clicking away from a minute or so that Burr noticed what had been hidden by hair just moments earlier.

The purple-blue swelling around Alex's right eye, not quite forcing the man to keep it closed, but definitely had him squinting was all that Aaron look at, "... the fuck?"

When Alex looked up, he was wide eyed, flinching briefly before smiling as brightly as he could manage, "You're awake! How are you feeling? You're looking better."

A perverse part of Burr wanted to reach out, just to verify if the swelling was legitimate, "Better.... What happened to you?"

Instead of answering, Alexander shrugged, "Don't worry about it. If you're feeling better, maybe a shower would be in order?"

Burr couldn't deny that a shower sounded like exactly what he needed, but right now he had more important matters to address, "Either someone was here, you walked into a door, or....." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"It's fine," Hamilton insisted, gingerly pushing himself off the floor, "It was an accident.... I'd make a joke about helping you in the shower, but considering... " For a brief moment Alex's smile was strained, "at least let me help you towards the bathroom. You stink."

Considering... Burr searched his brain for what it was that Hamilton was referencing, and came up with nothing, "Tell me what happened or I'll stay right here. I can wait you out."

Alexander's face scrunched and unscrunched repeatedly, obviously trying to figure out the right thing to say, "What happenings are you referring to? I mean I could start from the beginning if you want a play by play replay starting three hours before I showed up on your doorstep."

"Since when do you care about making uncomfortable jokes? What happened to your eye? Please tell me they aren't related." As much as he wanted to know what had happened, there were some things he wasn't ready to deal with.

Alex glanced off, only cementing Burr's feelings that the other man was trying to hide something, "You got a little hot under the collar, tried to take off your shirt. Thought you were going to rip it but when I tried to help... It's fine. It was an accident."

It was embarrassing, sure, and he apologized, feeling terrible, but that didn't answer the other question, "and why you won't joke about helping me in the shower?"

Not that he wanted Alexander to make inappropriate jokes, not that he wanted the mental image of Alex climbing under the spray with him, especially not now, when Alex looked so upset with him, "How many times would you like to turn me down, Aaron?"

Even with that, Burr couldn't place exactly what he was talking about, "Alex? When have I turned you down?"

The look that Alex gave him was blank, "I almost wish I had let you believe that I'd come onto you- and you'd hit me to shut me up."

Burr didn't recall purposely hitting Alexander, and the shirt thing made more sense, but still, "Oh god, please tell me I didn't."

Apparently the guilt on Aaron's face was enough to make the other man relent, "Look, don't worry about it, okay? I came on to you. You turned me down. I apologized for misreading the signals. I'm just glad that you're not straight and that you didn't actually kick my ass over it. Pretty soon after your fever spiked and look... it was a long night. And I haven't gotten much sleep over the last few days. My emotions are pretty all over the place right now, so if you wouldn't mind... just... dropping it. Please take a shower, you need one, and not because you stink but because you've been sick. And then, if you wouldn't mind, I'd be forever in your debt if you allowed me to borrow it as well."

"Of course," Burr rushed to say, "after everything you've done for me... " He should have addressed the earlier part of what Hamilton had said, but the other man seemed so determined to get past it, and it was so awkward trying to talk it through, Burr let it go, " We're about the same size? you could even borrow some clothes if need be. I'll just uh... go shower now."

A shower was exactly what he had needed. Followed by a headshave, but now wasn't the time for that, right now he had to put on his pants and the shirt he'd brought with him to the bathroom and step outside to face Alexander again. Alexander who was so downtrodden, who had a black eye and didn't even blame him for it. Times like these Burr hated how much he danced around subjects, his own inability to out and out state what he wanted for fear of awkwardness.

If he'd expected Alex to say something before going into the bathroom, he was sorely disappointed. The man disappeared out of the room almost as soon as Burr had entered it, and Aaron nodded to himself, trying to tell himself that he understood. There was only so long that he could stare at the bathroom door, so he flopped backwards on his bed for what had to have been the umpteenth time that week and stared at the ceiling instead. At least he couldn't disappoint the ceiling.

A buzzing over to the side caught his attention and Aaron reached over blindly, feeling for where Hamilton must have plugged his phone up. It was probably Thomas demanding that he go grocery shopping before they got home, or Madison relaying some sort of message.

Burr swallowed tightly as he swiped to answer the call, trying to keep a coughing fit down, "This is Burr."

The voice at the other end of the line almost made him hang up, "The fuck? Why are you answering Alex's phone? Where is he?"

Aaron moved the phone away from his ear, flinching when he realized that Mulligan was right, he'd grabbed Alex's phone by accident, "He's in the shower. Didn't mean to- thought it was mine when it buzzed."

"Why's he still at your house?"

Burr glanced at the shut door, listening to make sure the water was still running before responding, "I wish I knew."

It was the wrong thing to say, "Burr." Burr was no stranger to Hercules yelling, but this, voice gravel deep, was new, "You know me. You know who I fuck with. Do I need to make it any clearer what will happen to you if I find out you've hurt Alex."

Aaron tried to come up with something to say, but Herc wasn't done yet, "He has slaved over making sure that you get better, and I've tolerated it because I know Alex and I know about his mother. But he called me up in fucking tears last night because of your ass. If I didn't think he would have clung to you rather than come willingly, I would have picked him up then. You better proceed with caution if you don't want the Sons of Liberty paying a visit to Monticello."

What was Aaron supposed to say to that? He's saved from having to respond when Alex walks out of the bathroom, a pair of Burr's jeans hanging low on his hips, looking confused when he notices his phone in Burr's hand.

With a tight smile, Burr tossed it towards him, "Mulligan. Sorry about answering, thought it was mine."

Alexander caught the phone with relative ease, still looking at Aaron suspiciously, a contrast to the brightness in his voice as he spoke into the phone, "Herc! What's up?"

Burr watched as Alexander leaned against the wall, promising himself that it was only natural to watch someone in his room and that it had nothing to do with the other man's shirtless state, "That sounds great! ... Thanks for telling me about that... Uh huh, tell Laurens to mind his own business... Send Laffy kisses... Yes, I'm sure."

Aaron would have done anything to know what was being said on the other side of the line, especially when Alex rolled his eyes before insisting, again, that he was sure about whatever it was. Eventually he hung up and Burr got the pleasure of watching Alex stretch, head thrown back as his hands stretched towards the ceiling, pants riding lower as Alex rose up on his tip toes. Aaron had to shift his position on the bed when Alex out and out moaned his relief when he went back flat footed. Really, it was completely unfair that the other man make such noises in Aaron's bedroom, for reasons that had nothing to do with him.

Alex looked at him for a moment before smiling, perhaps a little less authentic than it had been the night before, "Want to go get... it's probably closer to lunch now?"

"Will you let me pay this time?" Burr asked, because it was better than asking if he planned on putting on a shirt.

Aaron hated to admit it, but even Alex's snort was cute, "What? Are you asking me on a date?"

Apparently they were back to jokes, whether because the shower had cleansed him of his sins or because of something that Mulligan had said... And despite knowing that he shouldn't, that this is the absolute worst time that his courage could make a stand, despite knowing that Mulligan was probably planning his dismemberment as they spoke, Burr smiled as he asked, "If you are intending on saying yes, I am."

Aaron regretted it almost instantly when Alex's smile fell, watching as the Adam's apple in the man's throat moved before Alexander finally spoke, "Don't be fucking with me now, Burr. Please. Don't do that. You don't have to make up for anything. Just... don't."

"I'm not." Aaron said suddenly, trying to lean on his quickly fleeing courage, "I mean it.  Let me take you to lunch. Please. And not just because I owe you."


	5. Chapter 5

When the car didn't turn into campus, Alex shot him an anxious glance, "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"Mhm, there's this restaurant called 'The Flying Egg' downtown, I thought you might like to eat there. If not, there are plenty of options around." Aaron said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

He was purposely ignoring what Alex probably meant, which was that he'd thought they were going to eat at the dining hall. Aaron understood that money made Alex anxious, but there wasn't a chance that he was going to repay the man for all he'd done with something that he could eat any day of the week. Aaron liked to think that he was a bit classier than that, especially if this was really a date.

Aaron hated that he still felt slightly unsure on that matter, but it was better to proceed with caution considering he'd apparently turned the other man down the night before. Alex had at least agreed to let him pay for lunch, but his response to Aaron saying that it was a date if Alex planned on saying yes- had only been to give another smile and ask when they were leaving. Not quite the enthusiastic response he'd been hoping for, but Aaron was willing to try and prove his interest if that was what Alex needed.

From his side, Alex spoke again, "Are you sure you're feeling up to going this far out of town? You were really sick last night."

At least, his tone sounded more worried than argumentative, and Aaron pulled into a parking spot near the restaurant before turning to smile at him, "Getting lunch won't kill me. I barely remember last night... I am sorry about whatever happened. I have a vague recollection of Hercules and Lafayette stopping by, but not much after that."

Actually, he also had a vague recollection of Alex telling him how much he liked his assets but considering Alex mentioned being turned down, Aaron erred on the side of caution of mentioning that. Alex met his eye for a moment, but Aaron couldn't help his gaze from being drawn to where Alex's bottom lip was caught between his teeth. It was only released when Alex laughed slightly, cheeks flushed.

When Alex spoke, all argument was gone from his tone, "So long as you're sure that you're going to be okay, I don't want you to wear yourself out for my sake."

If he had Alex's courage, Aaron might have commented just how willing he was to wear himself out for Alex, but instead he smiled gratefully, "I do want to thank you, again, for everything. I've never had someone take care of me when I was sick before."

It was more open that Aaron usually was, not the type to talk about his feelings or his past. But if he wanted to give this dating thing, and truthfully, even just the friendship thing, an honest chance, then he was going to have to continue to try and actually be a friend. It wasn't exactly something that he had a lot of experience with, but he was willing to give it a shot if Alex was willing to give him one as well.

Alex's smile was bright, "No need to thank me. I told you before, this is what friends do," He was halfway out of the car when he poked his head back in, "So what does this Flying Egg place serve anyway? I'm guessing breakfast food?"

Aaron nodded before joining him outside of the car, "It's just up this way, and it does serve breakfast, as well as some sandwiches. If you'd rather something more appropriate for lunch... I think there's a Thai place just a bit down the block, or we can walk around, whatever suits you."

There was a moment, and then Alex was shaking his head and grabbing his hand, "Come on, Loverboy. So long as the Flying Egg has pancakes, I'm happy."

The hand clutching his was firm, so much more self-assured than Aaron was about this whole ordeal, and he couldn't help but smile at the confirmation that this was something more than just Alex letting him show his gratitude. He shifted so that their fingers were more fully intertwined before giving the hand a slight squeeze and walking with Alex toward the restaurant. Thankfully it being a holiday break in a college town meant that there wasn't a lot of competition and they were seated fairly quickly.

Aaron gave the waitress a grateful smile as she handed them menus, trying to hide his flush as Alex scooted his chair closer to him, "Since you said pancakes are what you're after, I'd suggest the peach oatmeal ones. They're delicious."

Alex took a moment to look over the menu, peaking over the top to meet Aaron's eye, "I'll take that into consideration. What are you going to get?"

"The raspberry french toast, perhaps a cup of coffee to go with," Aaron said, laying down his menu so that he could tap the description.

Alexander looked worried for a moment, and Aaron considered glancing around for whatever had caused the expression, but then the man was speaking,"I'm not sure that coffee is a good idea. If you're feeling tired we can still go back to your place."

It was sweet, ridiculously considerate and Aaron shook his head, "I won't get coffee if it bothers you that much, and we can go back to my place after lunch. Maybe take a nap? You didn't look like you got much sleep yourself last night."

The shower had helped reduce the swelling around Alex's eye, but there was still no denying that Aaron had woken up to Alex curled up on his floor. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him of Mulligan's comment, about how Alex had called him up in the middle of the night in tears, but Aaron batted it away, unwilling to dance with doubt when he had Alex sitting right there. The man in question looked off to the side, almost sheepish in his actions.

"I just," Alex began, "get a little out of sorts when people I care about are sick. It's uh... how I lost my mother."

To see the ever-so-open Hamilton stumbling and hesitant made Aaron reach across the table, taking his hand, "I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized."

"It's fine. Uh, a nap when we get back sounds nice. Though you might want to change your sheets first."

Aaron thought about commenting on Alexander's motherly nature, but considering the fact that had just been revealed, he nodded instead. When the waitress came by to take their orders, Alex did indeed get his pancakes and Aaron ordered his french toast with a glance of water. Orange juice was tempting, but the acidity probably wasn't any better for his throat than the coffee would be. It was only when the waitress came back with the food that Aaron released the other man's hand.

Alex took a bite of his breakfast, making a pleased moan in the back of his throat before giving Aaron a look as he swallowed, "So... just to be clear, that was an offer for us to lay down together, right?"

It was absolutely sinful for Alex to be making sounds like that and then mention them in bed together, and Aaron almost choked on his french toast, blushing when the other man reached over to hit his back, "I'm good. I'm good. and uh, yeah. I'd really like that."

The pleased look on Alexander's face, whether it was due to Aaron embarrassing himself or to him agreeing that they could lay together, made Aaron's heart skip a beat. It was ridiculous to be that affected by the small gesture, and yet here Aaron was, still delighting in the smallest signs of care. Hamilton shot him another teasing glance before returning to his own breakfast, and Aaron gathered himself enough to start eating his own again.

"I suppose the depressing thing is that it'll only be sleeping," Aaron startled again, looking up at Alex, "unless you're planning on taking care of me if I get sick from kissing you?"

Apparently, Alexander was determined to have him blushing throughout the entire meal, "I would return the favor whether or not I had the pleasure of a kiss. I'd probably still be laying in bed wearing the same clothes as last week if it weren't for you knocking on my door."

"The pleasure of a kiss," Alex sing-songed back at him, "Aaron Burr, where did you learn to be such a charmer?"

Alex was definitely getting a kick out of keeping him on his toes,"Alexander Hamilton, how did you learn such a delicate tongue?"

It was out of his mouth before he'd caught himself, and Alex only grinned, taking a long sip of his drink before responding, "I say we reserve judgement on my tongue until you get to experience it," there was a cough from another table and Alex snickered, "though perhaps this conversation should wait until we're back at your place."

"Please," Aaron mumbled, hiding his face for a moment, when he looked back up, Alex was regarding him with a fond look.

"Sorry, you're just really easy to make blush. That being said..... maybe we could go back home- sooner rather than later?"

Aaron didn't have to be told twice, waving down the waitress in order to collect the check. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, he left enough on the table to cover both their meals and a decent sized tip. They may not have stayed long, but the waitress had been more than courteous in Aaron's opinion. Alex snagged his hand on the way out, and though they parted ways in order to get in the car, it wasn't long before the man had intertwined his fingers into Burr's again.

"Wanna know something?" Alex asked.

Burr turned to look at him briefly, nodding for Alex to continue before turning back to face the road, "I think... I've been thinking about that a lot longer than you realize."

The confession surprised him, "How long?"

His question was ignored for a long space of silence, long enough that Aaron wondered if he'd misstepped in asking. They'd parked the car in front of Monticello and reached the front porch before Alex reached out, catching his shoulder. Surprised, Aaron allowed himself to be lead backward until his back hit the front door and Alex's lips were on his. It was brief, a small kiss without tongues, but when Alex pulled back he was smiling again, "Sorry, didn't want the first time I did that to be anywhere near Tjeff's bedroom. And uh... a long while. Why did you think I pestered you so much? When Jefferson gave me your number I thought I'd hit the jackpot... and I had no idea that you were gay then."

Honestly, Aaron would have liked to go back to the kissing, but that caught his attention, "Jefferson was the one who gave you my number? How did that exchange even happen?"

Alex shrugged, pulling Aaron back from the door so that the man could let them in, "I told him if he didn't, he'd have to worry about me knocking on his door. Now come on, inside."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I had to reread everything to make sure I didn't accidentally write Druggie! A Ham's personality into this one.  
> whooo
> 
> Also because I fucking love sharing personal anecdotes  
> ONCE  
> when I was but a wee middle schooler  
> I spiked a fever. a high fever. still showed my butt up to school because I was Stage Manager Of A Play And You Don't Miss For Shit.  
> I was sent home because the janitor found me in the girl's bathroom with my head pressed against the mirror babbling.  
> That night while I was home, I apparently cried and when my sister asked why- I was upset because my /chicken noodle soup/ wasn't spelling anything.  
> The next day I felt... gross- but nothing compared to that level of 'basically hallucinating' showed up to school the day after that and my drama teacher was just like 'dear jesus child you were sent home out of your mind two days ago you should not be here. I know you are dedicated. please get some sleep.'

**Author's Note:**

> I run off of instant gratification and caffeine.
> 
> But no, really, I don't reply to every comment because I am a small awkward child who doesn't know how to say thank you, but kudos/comments are appreciated and if you like my writing style and have a fic you'd like to see done- throw the idea out and I might/probably will attempt it. Because much like Hamilton- my brain is non-stop and fic is at least a fun way to use it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle


End file.
